1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carriers for skis and more particularly to a carrier which can be stored as a belt when the user is wearing the skis.
2. Prior Art
There have been numerous ski carriers devised in the past, but most are bulky and are a nuisance when the user arrives on the slope to ski. The difficulty is that the skier must find a place to store the carrier while it is not in use. There have been some proposals of possible solutions to this problem, including at least one ski carrier designed to be worn as a belt while skiing. However, this carrier, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,695, suffers from the disadvantage that the means used to hold the skis are exposed at each end of the carrying strap, so that when it is worn as a belt it is somewhat unsightly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ski carrier which can be worn as a belt when not in use, and which has provisions for hiding the ski holding means when not in use so as to present an attractive appearance.